


Hanging tree

by Static_Sunset



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baltics, Hanging, M/M, The Hanging Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Static_Sunset/pseuds/Static_Sunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you, <br/>are you Coming to the tree?<br/>They strung up a man <br/>They say who murdered three.<br/>Strange things did happen here<br/> No stranger would it be<br/>If we met at midnight In the hanging tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging tree

 

 

 

_**Are you, are you Coming to the tree?** _

_**They strung up a man They say who murdered three.** _

_**Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be** _

_**If we met at midnight In the hanging tree.** _

 

He ran. That's all he could do, flee from his town with blood staining his large jacket. They were after him, he could hear them following, shouting curses and demanding he pay for his crimes with death. He didn't mean to kill them, he tried to stop himself but he couldn't. Now they were dead and they wanted him hanged.

 

_**Are you, are you Coming to the tree?** _

_**Where dead man called out For his love to flee.** _

_**Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be** _

_**If we met at midnight In the hanging tree.** _

 

“Ivan...what...What did you do...?” God not him, he couldn't see him like this. He couldn't stand seeing his love look at him with shock at the blood staining him under the crescent moon and the sky full of stars.

“Matthew leave! You can't be here!” his hands shook as the yells of the mob grew closer. They had trapped him in a corner, chased him to the tree where he knew he would die. This night would be his last.“Please run!””

 

_**Are you, are you Coming to the tree?** _

_**Where told you to run, So we'd both be free.** _

_**Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be** _

_**If we met at midnight In the hanging tree.** _

 

“Ivan what happened? Is that blood? Why...Oh god what did you do...?” the younger Blond looked at him with tears in his eyes, hearing the yelling coming up the hill where the Hanging tree stood.

“I've done something horrible, very horrible...I'm sorry Matthew, you need to run now. Please leave...I'm what they say, I'm a monster, a killer.” Violet eyes were sad as he looked at the other. Slowly he unwrapped the scarf from around his neck, the one possession he prized over all others and he wrapped it around his loves neck gently. “Take care of this for me...” and the tears fell from Matthews eyes as the familiar scent of sunflowers surrounded him, now tainted with the slightest smell of blood.

 

**_Are you, are you Coming to the tree?_ **

**_Wear a necklace of hope, Side by side with me._ **

**_Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be_ **

**_If we met at midnight In the hanging tree._ **

 

_The small blond yells as he falls down the stairs, breaking his neck and tumbling lifelessly to the bottom. At the top of the stairs stands a man with white blonde hair and crazed violet eyes. He is the one who pushed the young boy to his death,_

_“Ravis?! Oh my god Ravis!”A cruel smile finds the Man's lips as he watches the Brunette and the other Blonde kneel by the youngest of the trio. After a moment they discover that the small boy is dead and by the time they realize his presence he is already on them, making his way down the stairs quickly, swinging the pipe in his hand and throwing the Blond back. “Eduard! Please Ivan stop it!” he cradles the young one's head in his lap, tears falling from his eyes as Ivan Braginski beats Eduard Von Bock to death, his screams waking others in the town._

_“You are being too loud... I will have to fix that...” the taller man comes down on Toris like a hawk, laughing the whole time with that sadistic smile as everything fades for the last of the three._

 

_**Are you,** _ _**are you Coming to the tree?** _

_**Where I told you to run, So we'd both be free.** _

_**Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be** _

_**If we met at midnight In the hanging tree.** _

 

“Ivan...” Matthew looked at Ivan through his tears, there was no way that Ivan, his Ivan could kill, but he knows that's not true. He knows that Ivan's brain works differently, that he can't control it when he snaps. “Ivan I can't leave you...I know you didn't mean to...please I need you...” Ivan frowned putting his hand on Matthews shoulder

“You need to leave. Please, I am going to die tonight, and I don't want you to have to watch. I don't want you to get hurt...leave now...they're coming.” and they were, coming up the hill with angry glares and frowns as they cursed the tall man who killed the three.

Matthew did as he was told and ran.

 

**_Are you, are you Coming to the tree?_ **

**_They strung up a man They say who murdered three._ **

**_Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be_ **

**_if we met at midnight In the hanging tree._ **

 

Ivan didn't fight as they grabbed him, kicking and hitting at him. Binding his hands forcefully behind his back. He allowed himself to have the noose tied around his neck as he stood on a large root growing from the ground. It truly was the perfect hanging tree. He didn't fight as they spat insults, calling him a monster, a demon, saying he deserved the death he was being given and he didn't fight because it was true. He closed his violet eyes and imagined a field of sunflowers as far as the eye could see, and he wasn't alone in this field, no because Matthew stood there smiling at him. Smiling and beckoning him closer with soft words of forgiveness and love as he felt himself be pushed from the root but that all seemed to be in another life now, the tight pain as he couldn't breath was in another world and he was left alone with his Matthew and the beautiful patch of sunflowers... 

 

_**Are you,** _

_**are you Coming to the tree?** _

_**Where dead man called Out for his love to flee.** _

_**Strange things did happen here,** _

_**No stranger would it be** _

_**If we met at midnight In the hanging tree...** _

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story so I'm really sorry if it sucks, the song is "Hanging tree" by Jennifer Lawrence. got the idea for this from the song and i really hope you like it


End file.
